


Ghost-types

by Stunfisky



Series: My Gloria [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ghost-type Pokemon, Self-Insert, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunfisky/pseuds/Stunfisky
Summary: After the battle with Gloria, Allister just wants to hide and be done with the day.  At least, until Gloria approaches him saying she wants to show him someone.
Relationships: Yuuri | Gloria & Onion | Allister
Series: My Gloria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Ghost-types

**Author's Note:**

> Gloria with a side of self insert.
> 
> I need more fics with this precious boy.
> 
> I'll probably write more so stay tuned!

Allister looked back at the trainer on the pitch almost quizzically. She hadn’t said a word all battle besides her commands to her pokemon. Pokemon that had completely defeated his and she had only used two of the six. Of her other pokemon there was only one that he didn’t know about from watching her previous battles. The others wondered about her sixth pokemon too. Loud ones like Raihan had expressed that he was going to be the one to bring it out first. It was a jab at everyone inferring that the rest weren’t strong enough. Allister had hated that jab, but after battling the trainer perhaps he could agree. After her near loss to Kabu the others asked if Leon knew since he endorsed the girl. However he said he didn’t know. Allister doubted that, but he wasn’t going to bring it up. 

Besides that mystery there was another that was talked about in the league chatroom. Why was she so silent during battles? Before her fight with Kabu everyone agreed that it was just something simple, like she was just focused. After that battle everyone wondered. Now after his battle with her he wondered even more. He had watched her battle the gym trainers with just as much ease as she did with him. Her expression was different though. She looked around more than she had with the previous gyms. It was like she was distracted. When he saw her in person that distracted wondering completely disappeared. There was a burning determination in her eyes that honestly scared him a little. It was intimidating even more than her Archinine’s ability. When she looked at him on the pitch, all he wanted to do was hide away. 

There was something else though. When she looked at his pokemon or when they fainted she made small expressions that he couldn’t make sense of. Why was there warmth when they came out and disappointment when they fainted? People didn’t like ghost types in Galar much. They weren’t as scary as the fairy types could be, but they weren’t respected like the fey pokemon were.

His thoughts were distracted with the insistent buzzing of his rotom phone. As if reading his mind the possessed phone came from his pocket and hovered in front of his face. He could see the league chatroom flooding with messages. There seemed to be some concern for him, but that was overshadowed by talk about the trainer. He continued to read the messages for a moment before reaching to grab the phone.

“Allister!”

The child gym leader nearly jumped out of his skin hearing a loud voice. He looked down the hallway and there she was. Out of her uniform and in a pink and green outfit. He could easily see the smile and feel the excitement she was exuding from this distance. He stepped back as he realized she was jogging toward him. He wasn’t ready to deal with this. He was never ready to deal with such energy. However, there was nowhere to hide in the bright and empty hallway and he had a feeling she’d catch up easily with him if he ran. So he stayed put and tried to brace himself for the quickly approaching storm.

“Sorry, for shouting. I still had my dealing with people volume on.” She apologized as she approached. Her voice was soft and quiet, a stark difference from what it had been before. Now that she was closer she could see the print on her jacket. It had silly Gengar printed onto it in a crayon fashion. He recognized it having one himself. “Um, I’m really happy we got to battle you. We had a lot of fun.” We? It was strange to hear a trainer speak for their pokemon after battles like this. “There’s someone I would like you to meet.” Oh, he really wasn’t ready for that. “She doesn’t like bright lights like this though, so can we go somewhere else?” Bright? Now he was curious. The way she was speaking it made him assume that ‘she’ was a pokemon. 

After a moment of thinking and hesitation he nodded. “My room… is near.” He could see her eyes shine and make a movement, but she seemed to be restraining herself.

“Thank you!” The excitement in her voice made it increase in volume, but not to an unbearble amount. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for so long. This means so much being able to battle and talk to you.” 

He was glad his mask hid his blush. He had heard other trainers gush about the other gym leaders and Leon, but never to him. She was… his fan? He didn’t understand that. He could hear the girl continue to talk about her battles with the previous leaders, but he tuned her out. Instead he chose to deal with something simpler than his apparent fan. Simpler like leading the way to his room and typing a reply to the chat.

[Allister:] She talks a lot…

[Nessa:] Woah, after battle chat? Jealous!

[Bea:] You need me to come over and kick her out?

[Allister:] No… she’s… a fan of mine…

[Piers:] A fan?

[Allister:] Mm.

For once the chatroom got quiet. He was just as surprised that he was accepting of having a fan. His feet tapped against something causing him to look up. “Here.” His autopilot had taken them right to his room. Opening the door, he entered, not polite enough to let her go first, but not rude enough to try to close the door behind him. “Lights… please.” Small and numerous purple and blue glows began to shine in the darkness of his room.

“Litwicks.. How comforting.” She seemed to sigh and Allister had to stop himself from looking at her in disbelief. No one ever said that about them. Always that they were stealing his energy that was why he was so drained during a battle. Which wasn't true. It was all the lights, noise, activity, and people that drained him. He sat down on his bed and watched as she made herself comfortable on the floor. Her eyes roaming around in the low light. “You have some shinies… they’re safe… oh! You have a Lampent too! Hello! Oh, please go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

This girl… she was really kind. “You’re… not scared.”

Her quiet laughter filled the room. “No. I don’t think they’re scary. I don’t believe in half of the things people say about ghost pokemon. Even if ghost pokemon are souls from people or whatever, I don’t think they’re scary. They’re just trying to live too and I’ve seen my share of ghost pokemon eating tangible food.” Allister could almost smile. She understood at least a little bit. He moved his mask to the side a little. She noticed, but said nothing. Instead she laid back and looked at the ceiling which absolutely baffled him. “It reminds me of looking up at the night sky…” She murmured sounding completely happy and relaxed. Allister looked up and for a moment he remembered the night sky that he met his Ghastly under.

Silence passed and for once it felt comfortable with another person around him. He always felt scared or pressured around other people, but he felt at peace. So much so he also laid back and looked up. More silence and he wondered if the girl had fallen asleep. “Y-you want me to meet someone?” He didn’t receive a reply, but he heard her sit up so he followed suit. Even in the low light he could make out a bright yet imperfect smile. He hadn’t noticed before, but she had some snaggle teeth just like Raihan.

“Yes. I want you to meet my best friend. I’ve known her for a long time, even before my family moved to Galar a few years ago.” She moved to bring out a pokeball and set it in front of her. He could feel his antenna twitch. “This is Gamma. Gamma, would you like to meet Allister?” The pokeball shook once before the usual blinding light of a pokemon coming out occurred. For a moment he didn’t see anything after the light went away. Then he saw the red eyes of a pokemon species he was familiar with.

“A Gengar…” He couldn’t hide the amazement in his voice. “But Leon said your first pokemon was--” The girl laughed quietly again not meaning to cut him off.

“Technically yes, but Gamma followed me here from Unova. She’s watched over me for as long as I can remember.” She paused to give her Gengar a pat of affection. “I hadn’t intended for her to become my pokemon, but my first night in the Wilds she stole one of my pokeballs and made herself at home in it.” He watched, entranced by the relationship between pokemon and trainer. “She’s allowed me to train her up, but she refuses to battle gym leaders. I’m not sure why, but I won’t force her. She protects me any other time so I don’t mind.” 

Looking at the two he understood. He took off his mask and smiled shyly at the girl. “Gamma?” The Gengar finally seemed to have taken notice of him and floated around to observe him. She seemed curious about his mask so he hesitantly let the pokemon inspect it. Both of the humans had to hold back a laugh when the pokemon took the mask and put it over her face. “I… I think I know why she refuses to participate in gym battles…” The human girl looked up at him while the female pokemon narrowed her eyes. “Can I tell her, Gamma?” The Gengar didn’t seem interested in answering at first. It floated around with the mask on her face before putting it on the human girl’s face.

“Howzzit look?”

Allister watched as the pokemon shook it’s head. “I think Gamma likes your real face more.” Maybe he did too.

“Well, I can’t wear masks with glasses too much anyway, but it’s always fun to try them on.” The trainer’s response got a laugh out of her pokemon. Gamma took the mask off the human girl then faced him. She nodded then return the mask to him before floating off and disappearing into the darkness. “Don’t go too far Gamma. We still need to head out soon.” The pokemon made an echoing call in understanding.

“I think… Gamma wants you to get stronger..”

“Stronger, huh?” She murmured before looking up. “Yeah, I agree. I want to be strong enough to show her off too.” Allister understood. He wanted people to understand that ghost types weren’t bad. The two chatted about their Gengars while letting moments of unrushed silence string the conversations together until Gamma came back. It seemed their time was up and it was time for her to make her way to Ballonlea. “I had a lot of fun, Allister. Let’s battle again, and when I become the Champion, maybe Gamma would like to battle your Gengar.”

He nodded agreeing waving her off before returning to his room.

[Allister:] Sorry, I was having fun.

[Raihan:] With your pokemon again?

[Allister:] No… with Gloria… 

[Piers:] Seriously?

[Raihan:] Press X to Doubt.

[Allister:] ...Well you’re never going to see Gamma then…

[Raihan:] Gamma?

[Nessa:] Wait, is that her sixth pokemon?

[Nessa:] What is it?!

[Nessa:] I’m soooo curious!

[Allister:] Its a secret!

[Bea:] Allister!

[Bea:] Are you okay?

[Bea:] Some of the trainers heard you laughing in your room alone again.

[Allister:] I’m fine and I wasn’t alone.

[Allister:] I was talking with Gloria.

[Bea:] Oh, so everything is okay?

[Allister:] Yes.

[Leon:] Allister!

[Leon:] You have a beauty mark under your lip, right?

[Allister:] …

[Leon:] SHIT

[Kabu:] Language! You are speaking with a child.

[Kabu:] Anyway, I am glad you have made a friend Allister.

[Allister:] Friend? … yeah…

He smiled burying his face into his pillows. A friend. A human friend that understood him. Yeah, that felt nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra scene:
> 
> [Gloria:] On my way to Ballonlea now!
> 
> [Hop:] Thought you would have been here already.
> 
> [Gloria:] I lost track of time hanging out with Allister.
> 
> [Hop:] Bollocks.
> 
> [Gloria:] Honest! Oh! And he’s really cute too! I was seriously surprised!
> 
> [Leon:] Wait, you saw his face?
> 
> [Hop:] Bro!
> 
> [Gloria:] Hey Leon, and yeah. He’s got a beauty mark below his bottom lip. Although it was hard to see with only the Litwicks’ light.


End file.
